A Maid Who Serves For The Lord
by FerrisWheelShipper
Summary: Touko has been a maid in N's house for these past 2 years after she has lost her battle from him, she only serves to the Plasma and N. Ghetsis would never want anything from her. But she still has to suffer as being a maid to N who treats her like crap. What will she do?
1. A Maid Who Serves For The Lord

Touko has been a maid in N's house for these past 2 years after she has lost her battle from him, she only serves to the Plasma and N. Ghetsis would never want anything from her. She gave out lunch to everyone and then finally got a break when Ghetsis told her too, so she ran up to her room and slammed the door hard still crying about the fact of how she had lost from N, and if she wanted to save the Pokemon she had to serve their Lord N and become a maid.

"I hate him!" Her Xtransvier rang and picked it up to answer, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me Touya! Are you doing alright over there, Touko? I just wanted to know how you were doing.."

He heard her crying and he frowned, Your not okay, are you?! I knew they were no good!"

"I'm fine! These are just happy tears!" Touko shouts from the Xtransvier.

"Your not okay, and I can tell! N is treating you like crap! I need to get you out of there, right now!"

"No! I'm fine..seriously.." Touko calms down speaking softer.

"Alright..if you say so.."

She heard someone's footsteps walking towards her room so she manages to turn her Xtransvier off, and gets her book pretending that she was reading something.

"Touko, have you cleaned my room yet?" N asked her.

"Uh .. um... not yet.. I'm going right now..." She gets up and walks to his room with him following her.

Touko started to fix the bed sheets as she saw some paperworks on the bed so she picks them up to take a look, but then N shouted at her to drop it, "DROP THAT! NOW!"

She drops it shaking as he walks towards her, "I..I'm sorry.."

He sighs snatching the paper away from her she was still shaking her legs trembling if he might hurt her, he looked down at her legs that were bare, her short pants were not covering her whole leg. He stared at her for a long time as she shivered.

"I..I am sorry..Lord N...I didn't mean to.." Touko says looking away from his eyes.

He smirks as he walks closer to her and she walks backwards managing to fall down on his bed afraid then gets up, "I'm sorry, I'll fix it again.." She tries fixing his bed but he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her closer to him. "Please...don't hurt me..N..?" She shut her eyes tight.

He pushes her on his bed, she falls on it and stares at him, "..Are you alright..Lord N?" Touko asked still trembling.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He shouts at her.

She shakes even more afraid, "I-I'm sorry.."

He covers her mouth and pulled her hair, she screams in pain, "Please! I'm sorry, I wont make mistake's again!"

He pushes her off the bed on the ground. "You better not make any mistakes!"

She looks up at him then nods managing to get up by herself and fixes his bed once again. She cleaned his room and placed his books in the bookshelf in order by ABC's. He looks at her body and her short pants not covering most of her skin, he kept staring at her white tank top with her vest on. She removed it after she felt hot.

"Do not place your items in my room. You may escort yourself out of my room." N said.

Touko nods and escorts herself out from his room, "I am so exhausted.." She sighs softly speaking to herself.

She then mopped the whole house and managed to bump into N again, she tried to ignore him by acting like she was not noticing him, he stopped her.

"Touko! You come back here!" He demands.

She listens walking back to him putting her head down. "Yes, my lord?"

"You haven't cleaned this spot right over here!" He steps on it showing her the smallest spot that got her angry enough to stand up for herself and slap him hard across the face.

"I hate you!" Touko shouts in rage.

He grabs her pulling her in his room pushing her against the wall hard banging her hand. "Listen, I don't care whether you hate me or not! You are here to work!"

Her tears scroll down her face as he felt some pity for her. He stops what he was doing and hands her some tissues for her to wipe off her dried tears, she shoved him off going back to what she was doing.

He followed her behind and stopped her, "Here are the tissues, please take it?"

She turns to face him angrily, "I do not want to take anything from a person whom I hate! It's worse enough that I have to do everything for you! Your not a kid anymore, okay?!"

His face turned as red as it can be and pushed her on the floor leaving.

"Bastard!" Touko shouts.

~Hiya! Please review/follow/favorite! I would really appreciate it! No rude comments please!~


	2. Lord N and Touko the Maid

PokemonFerrisWheelShipping~ I'm glad that you enjoyed this chapter. (:

Pokemon FWS~ I think the same for this story, too! XD

Kesha Girl~ Right on it!

ikutolover182~ I think so, too. (:

FerrisWheelShip~ Mhm..I'll think about that.

Guest~ Yes, as the last commenter said, I might add SoulSilverShipping in this story.

BlackShiner56~ Alright, I will remember to do that!

PikachuFanGirl~ Awesome! Thank You for letting me know what to fix that helped alot!

Since many people reviewed on this story, I decided to continue with this one. I hope you all enjoy this story, I am really excited actually! (Now Back To The Story!)

(Touko's P.O.V)

The next morning I get up at 4 AM in the Morning and start cooking for Lord N and the Plasma, I didn't know whether Lord N enjoyed Spaghetti with meatball's, should I make him those ordinary like foods? No, they're a royal family and royal people eat differently from what normal people would eat.

I quietly enter his room trying not to make any sounds and search for my Black Vest, "Hm..I know it's around here somewhere, I believe I left it-" Before I could even finish with what I was saying I heard him waking up so I slid under Lord N's bed quietly without making any noise for him to know that I was here.

He yawns, "Why is it so dark when it is only 8 in the morning?"

"Because, you set your alarm clock wrong, it's 4:21 AM." I respond back accidently. I notice that I spoke so I covered my mouth and didn't speak out another word for him to hear. "Hmm..? Who said that?!" N shouts looking around.

I let out a small giggle. Ghetsis enters in Lord N's room, "Why are you shouting when we are still sleeping, son?"

"Father, I could have sworn I heard a voice!" Ghetsis shushes him with his long face.

"Shh! Hush up before everybody wakes up!" Ghetsis shouts in a whisper scream.

I slowly get out from under the bed noticing their argument has gone too far so I had to remove myself out of Lord N's room before I get caught then shouted at. As I slowly start to walk away I hear N shouting and that made me jump up in the air and hit his lamp. He saw me trying to sneak out so he pointed his fingers towards me, "You! I knew it was you! Come over here, I need to have a word with you."

His glare was as sharp as it can be, my face dropped walking to him, "Yes, My Lord?"

"I knew your the reason why my father woke up!" He tried to give me a slap then his father held his shoulder stopping him.

"Son..do not treat her like this. It is worse enough that she is your maid and has to do everything for you.." Ghetsis looks over at me. "Why is that you appear yourself in this room?"

"I...I just was looking for my Black Vest, that I left here the other day." I look down.

"Well then, N, at least let her find her things before she escorts herself out of your room." Ghetsis said leaving the room.

N humphed. "Why are you still here?!"

I move back scared, "I'll be out when I grab my things."

"Hurry it up, Touko!" He shouts at me.

I quickly run to search for my vest, but I couldn't mind it anywhere, what to do?

"I'm waiting!" N glares at her.

"Um..sorry..but I can't seem to find my vest..can you please help me?" She accidentally blurts out.

"Excuse me?! Me! Help you?! That is ridiculous! A maid should not be asking for help when she is supposed to be working!" He chuckles.

I frown and start to slowly give a small sigh, "You right, N.."

He stares at me, "Ofcourse, I'm right! Now get back to work!"

I nod with a little smile on my face, "I will, right now my Lord."

N gives me a confused look of why I gave him a sudden smile, "Did you pull up a trick today..or..?"

I giggle, "Nope, I'm just getting back to my work! Since you want me to work, I'm doing it."

"There is seriously something wrong with you, Touko! Did you hit yourself with a brick or something?!" He shouts chuckling.

I try to hold in my rage, and let out a sigh, "N..you may torture me all you want, but have you ever wondered about me going away from this place one day? Then, what are you going to do without me?"

His chuckle dies slowly, "And what do you mean when you say by going away?"

"Every women has a dream to get married, you know? She wants kids, a loyal husband, basically a great family of her own..I wish to accomplish everything till now to look forward to my dream guy..my life partner" I explained with a bright smile on my face.

His face turned red and threw a vase on the floor, "Get out!"

I give him a very confused look on my face, why was he acting like this? Did I say something wrong that bothered him?

"Did you not hear me, Touko?! I said get out!"

I do as he says and remove myself out of his room. I don't even understand what I said wrong, to Lord N?

~2 Hours Later~

I had to mop every bedroom and at last I went in N's room, I quietly entered in and started to clean his bed making it neat. After that, I mopped his whole room and saw him walk in. I finished everything so I put my head down walking away until he grabbed my arm and pulled me back in his room. It scared me that he wanted me in his room. I gasped a little.

"I need you to ask you something, this is why I pulled you in here."

"Um alright what is the question, my Lord?" I ask.

He blushes, "I..I was wondering..is it possible for a Lord to get married with a Maid..?"

I blink a several times before responding back, "...Well, if that's what the Lord want's.."

His scratched the back of his head, "Well what if the maid doesn't love him back?"

I shrug to his question, "I don't know..she might not want to marry him what-so-ever."

His smirk grew, "But a Lord wouldn't care about a maid's decision but to forcefully marry her."

My rage built up and I shouted at him, "Well that's rude, you wouldn't want to make her life miserable!"

"Too bad." He shrugs it off like any of it didn't matter to him.

I tried calming myself down, but I couldn't then I thought for a moment that I was the maid...and he is my Lord..could he be talking about...? No, no, no, no way he would ever be talking about me. Well was he..?

~Hey, I just finished with Chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Helps me alot! (:


	3. Force

FerrisWheelShip ~ Well here you have it, I have posted this chapter!

PikachuFanGirl ~ So am I and thank you :)

PKMNWhite ~Thanks! I really appreciate you reviewing every time I post this.

Pokemon FWS ~ I have it posted for you, now! Enjoy. (:

Guest ~ Well yes, I can't wait either.

ikutolover182 ~ Soonly, and I'm glad your enjoying this story so far.

Guest ~ Yeah, I also think so too. :)

xxRockyBluexx ~ Ofcourse, thanks for reviewing BooBear :3

* * *

(N POV)

I cannot be in love with Touko, she's just a maid! She means nothing to me! But why have I reacted that way with her when she said those hurtful words, that hurt my chest, it's like I couldn't breathe. I hit the wall with my fist, "What is wrong with me?!"

Father enter's in my room, "Son, is something the matter?"

I couldn't speak, I couldn't express what I was feeling right now, "Father.."

"Hm, yes son continue?" Father stands firm looking at me straight in the eyes.

I let out a deep sigh. "Father, I don't understand anything right now.."

He looks at him in confusion, "Son you may, tell me."

"She's just complicated, I mean whenever she's around, she intoxicates me in some ways that I just cannot handle myself." I respond.

He raised up an eyebrow at me wondering probably who I was confirming to, "And who do you mean by she, my son?"

"Touko.."

He let out a small chuckle, "Are you telling me that you are in love with your maid?"

I look at him in confusion, "You tell me, father..Am I?"

His chuckle dies, "Son, that is what you would know from your heart, I would never know. I'm cold as always with no heart."

"No Father, do not say that. You have a pure heart as far as I know. You love me.." I stare at him with a smile on my face.

He laughs, "Ofcourse, son."

We laugh, then I think about her, "Touko seems to have a pure heart Father, am I not correct?"

He nods, "She really has. A pure heart she has that no evil can destroy her golden life that she will soon have after she has finally given up on being your maid."

I stand up anguished to what he said breaking the glass on the ground, "Father! I am sorry I am being disrespectful to you, but there was no need for you to continue with the last part!"

He chuckles, "I guess you do not want her to have a happy life, then."

I sit down with my fingers crawling in my hair, "No Father, ofcourse I want her to be happy..but I do not want her to leave m-" I stopped.

"Continue, son. I believe you were trying to tell me that you do not want her to leave you, correct?"

"Father, I just need to be alone for sometime.." I let out a deep sigh.

He smiles, "I understand." He walks out from my room.

* * *

(Touko POV)

"James, I need to use this map please may I have it?" I ask one of the Plasma's.

He quickly hides it in his back not wanting to show me, "I cannot, I am truly sorry but the Lord will not let the maid touch stuff like this, this is only for the worker's."

I jump on his back fighting to get the map so I can locate the area where I want to escape off to. "Give it to me!"

"What is going on, here James?" Lord N speaks, as I get off from his back getting back to my work.

"You stop right there, Touko!" He shouts as I drop my broom on the floor.

"My Lord, your maid has been pestering me please take her away and throw her in the dungeon she's being very rude!" James states.

N takes his hat off, and looks at me, I look away from him, "I.."

"I am not throwing her in the dungeon, she is my maid. After all, what is she bothering you with?"

James smirks, "I think she was planning to escape from the castle, My Lord."

N looks at me in rage, "Is this true, Touko?!"

I put my head down, I don't lie, but it is the right thing to never lie so I kept my mouth shut.

He grabs my hand and I beg for him not to throw me in the dungeon, "Please, My Lord! Please! Do not throw me in the dungeon?! I am afraid to be behind the bars all alone."

Instead he was not heading towards where the dungeon is, he took me in a room where there was many toys. I looked around, as he chained me in near a airplane toy. "What are you doing, My Lord?!"

He shushes my lips with his fingers and pushes me on the bed, "Ow!"

"Your going to stay here! This is where a Maid's Dungeon is!" He shouts.

I hold his long legs dropping myself on the floor crying, "Please, don't leave me here all alone! This place for some reason gives me the creeps!"

He tilts my chin towards his face, "I am sorry, but your staying here."

I hold him tightly into a hug and not realizing that my head was on his chest, "Please, I'm scared!"

* * *

(N POV)

When she held onto me tightly, I felt as if I needed to comfort her, "L-Let go of me right now!"

She let go's of me slowly and sits down depressed, "Why are there so many toy's in this room?"

"This is where I used to stay when I was a kid.." I spoke.

She looks at me, "Really..?"

"Yes, really..."

"Wow.." She says, I look at her and stroke her hair holding on to her gently.

"My Lord, please take these chains off of me?"

I didn't listen to what she was saying but stared deeply into her eyes leaning in for a kiss, her Cerulean eyes were sparkly as ever, I held her closer to me as she laid herself on the bed.

"My Lord, please stop!" Touko shouts accidentally slapping me hard across the face and I hit the ground off the bed.

She covered herself with the bedsheets looking away from me feeling probably disgusted, "I..I'm sorry..I didn't mean to." I face away embarrassed.

"Touko..you are not escaping from this castle what-so-ever."

She nodded, "I understand, My Lord.." I saw her feeling uncomfortable when I went near her so I gave a little smirk to her before I left the room.

I heard her shouting for her to get out, but as long as I didn't care everything's alright, right?

* * *

~3 Hours Later~

After Lunch, I know she usually serves out lunch, but today I made her a meal that she would never forget. I went in the room and saw her still chained up with tears scrolling down her face. I put a chair in front of me and put her on my lap, trying to feed Touko with my hands.

"I don't want to eat!" Touko shouts trying to get herself out of the chain biting on my neck, I didn't care as long as it felt good.

"Mmm.." Her face turns red, and she tries to push harder on my chest.

"I have made this meal just for you, Touko, you must try it." I smirk.

She tried harder, but no use I forcefully fed her. "Now, how was it?"

"Horrible!" Touko shouts.

"Really?!"

"Yes!" She gives me a glare.

"Alright then, trying to act nice did not help so I am not going to let you out of this room."

Her face dropped lower, "My Lord..this is not how you are supposed to be treating a maid.."

"Do I care?"

"I don't care, if you don't care! I just...maybe I should just quit being your maid..." Touko puts her head down.

I smirk, and leave kissing trails down her neck unknowingly, what the hell was I doing?

Touko moans in pleasure, "N..."

I stop doing what I was doing and push her off me leaving the room. I can't be in love with Touko! It's just wrong! Then, why the hell do I continue doing this to her?!

* * *

~Hey Guys! I have a Poll for you guys to vote for my new Touko/N Story. Go check it out in my profile. Also please continue on to reviewing! Love You Guys~


	4. The Innocent and The Monster!

~I am also working on another story of mine if you haven't read yet check it out in my profile it's called 2 Years Later and if you are interested into reading it please do so, I'd be really happy and let me know what you think. Enjoy :) ~

Guest ~ Thank You, so much on reviewing and I am really glad that you are enjoying this story.

FerrisWheelShip ~ You are so anxious to read more of this, well here is the new chapter. :)

FerrisSoulSilver ~ Right. Your catching up. :D

gamu ~ Yeah, I know I just wrote what slipped out from my mind.

ikutolover182 ~ Yup! Haha :D

Madame Rodoshe ~ Yeah I wonder the same thing, also.

PKMNWhite ~ Alright and thanks!

xxRockyBluexx ~ Awe, well I'm glad your enjoying it, BooBear 3

(Touko POV)

I hate him so much! He is so rude and disrespectful, he really needs to learn his manners. I mean, why is he always on to me and why does he even care if I choose to leave the damn castle?

I try to break the chains off of me angrily not caring that I'm hurting my wrists even though blood has been dripping already as my skin has been roughly attached to the chains. It was no use, I sat back down on the bed sobbing. I couldn't handle it in any longer, so I screamed out for help, I didn't care if he heard me I just wanted someone to get me out of here! It's been already 2 weeks, I've been locked in here, it is like a dungeon.

I'm all alone, feeling lonely with no-one to speak to. Finally someone enter's in the room and that is ofcourse, Lord N, but there was something different about him. He had a tail behind his back which was unexpected. I rubbed my eyes, to see if I was actually looking at a tail.

I couldn't be hallucinating, I mean I can see it! He laughs and then transforms himself into a little Pichu. Now, I was getting a bit freaked out by this, so I stared at the little strange Pichu that now tranformed into a Zoroark. Now, I can see why he was tranforming, that's because he's a Zoroark, a pokemon that can disguise itself changing into any kind of Pokemon is it's ability.

I let out a little chuckle and smile at him, "Hey there, Zoroark. How are you?"

He looks pointing towards that door and spoke, "Lord N is going to release you today."

"H-He is?" I ask.

He nods his head, "Don't take him seriously, he is a good-hearted person."

"I don't know, the way he has been acting with me..I wouldn't call him a good-hearted person." I let out a deep sigh.

Zoroark shakes his head, "Once you get to know him better, you'll understand.."

I look down. "I don't like the way he treats me, though...it hurts me that I have to do everything for him, and him still having to abuse me in many ways."

Zoroark spoke, "I understand that you are suffering, but trust me, you will get to see that side of him, one day.." He turns into a little Pichu once again running away from the room.

I couldn't understand anything, I mean I have been tortured by Lord N and still am. I never have seen the kind side of him ever, and I am looking forward to seeing the good side as Zoroark had mentioned.

(N POV)

I decide to release Touko out from the darkness of that room that I have spent, when I was a kid. I just don't want her to escape from this castle and for sure this time I have a perfect place for her to stay so she will not be able to leave. I saw her sitting there, glum as always ofcourse.

"Touko, you are finally, free from this room, not the castle and that is because I am not allowing you to escape." I smirk looking at her.

She gives me a glare, "I know your not going to let me escape, I'm aware of that, Lord N."

I chuckle, "If you know so much then why don't you go upstairs to clean my room?"

She sighs, "And what if I don't want to?"

I walk close to her and carry her on my back, "What are you doing?!" She shouts hitting onto my back.

"Taking you to my room, Touko. Since you are a lazy, butt."

She tries kicking off, and one of her shoes fall off, "My shoe!"

I pick her shoe up from the floor and place her down on my royal chair in my room putting on her shoe, "There, are you alright?"

Touko raises up an eyebrow staring at me with a concerned look on her face, "Maybe, I should be asking you that question...are you okay?"

"No, I am not." I smirk staring deeply into her eyes.

She blushes looking away, "Um..I, think I am supposed to be cleaning your room.."

I chuckle, "About that, .. today, I believe I am going to let you have your fun."

"Really?" She grins.

I nod at her, "Yes, sometimes you need to just relax."

(Touko POV)

Am I actually looking at the kind N right now or is this just some kind of prank?

"N are you sure, your alright?" I ask him holding on to his shoulder.

He laughs, "Did I not say that I am not alright?"

"Why?"

He smirks, "Because, I am looking at a beautiful young maid."

I start to blush deep red. I didn't know what to say to him, but just sit there looking at him. "Oh.."

"I know you love me, Touko just admit it?" He winks.

"N-No.." I reply back.

Before I even knew it, his lips were already touching my neck, and I couldn't just let him do that to me, was he trying to use me or something? But it felt so good when his cold lips were roughly kissing on my neck, I let out a moan as he placed me on his bed gently. He took of his shirt after our make-out session and I realize what I was doing, so I quickly push him off of me and try to unlock his bedroom door to escape, but I couldn't. He just burst into laughter, looking at my foolishness.

"Do you really think I will let you escape?!" Now the real N has come back, and he pushes me against the wall hurting my wrists.

"AH!" I shout in pain.

His eyes were not moving away from mine, "Touko, admit it that you love me."

I don't get it? How does someone show their evil side and their good side at the same time? It's just so confusing!

"I..I..said I don't love you.." I said trying to keep my eyes off of him.

He grins, and tilts my chin towards him, "I think you do.."

"No! I said, I don't love you! Don't put in words in my mouth, Okay?!"

He walks towards his drawer and takes out a knife, I back away a little, afraid of what he might do.

He plays with the knife spinning it around between his fingers, and walking to me, I back away more until I hit my back at the wall.

"P-Please..don't hurt me..?"

(N POV)

Ofcourse, I wasn't going to hurt her, I'm going to warn her about leaving the castle, then we are going to have problems.

"I am not going to hurt you with this, Touko. Just a little warning for you if you try to leave this castle.." I smirk.

Her eyes start tearing up, and that hurt my chest a little, "If you try to, then your precious friends of yours will-" I throw the knife towards the picture hanging front of my door that had the name Touya on it and his filthy little picture of him as a hero saving the world.

She gave a glare at me. "I will not let you hurt, Touya! I love him!"

My anger built up and I slapped her across the face, "How dare you love a selfish person!"

"For your information he is not selfish! You are! He's not the one hurting me! You are! He's not treating me like crap! You are! Your such a hypocrite! I hate you, N!" She shouts tears scrolling down her face, red in flames.

"That's Lord N for you, Touko!" My heart felt like it has shattered into a million of pieces as I heard her say those words about, Touya. I want her, to love me not him. My jealousy got the best of me and I angrily shouted out the truth, "Touko! I will never let you escape from this castle! You will stay here, for the rest of your life!"

"Whatever, but I will never love a person like you! Now, let me out of this room!"

I grab her and pin her down on the bed forcefully, "I'm not letting you out of this room! Your staying here with me.."

"Ugh, you monster! Get off of me!" She hits on my chest trying to push me off of her, I just stare at her struggling.

"Why are you struggling so much, Touko?" I wink still pinning her down on the bed.

She slaps my chest hard, "I hate you, N!"

That hurt my chest, not when she hurt me physically but through her hate that hurt me and I felt like I just wanted to die. "Do, you really hate me, Touko..?"

"I just want to be somewhere far away from you!" Her tears running through her eyes, I gently kiss them away for her.

Touko spoke, "I just don't get it..how are you so cruel but then again...kind in some way..?"

"That is the answer, I myself cannot answer, Touko.." I respond.

"If you can't?! Then you should consider yourself as a coward! Now, get off!" She screams in anger.

I smirk turning my lamp off and all the lights in my room, "Trust me, this will be a fun night for the both of us, Touko."

~Hiya! Yeah, I kind of left you off at that part since I am not that good at writing about sexual parts, haha! Anyways, I will be continuing on with more, I know this chapter wasn't that great, but I will try harder to keep this story moving on to a better standard. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Love you~


	5. The Pregant Maid!

Guest ~ I'm glad you like this story, so much.

xxRockyBluexx ~ XD IKR!

ikutolover182 ~ I was going to put that scene, but you know. :)

FerrisSoulSilver ~ I think you could be my BestFriend.

FerrisWheelShip ~ Totally. (:

PKMNWhite ~ Ofcourse.

* * *

(Touko POV)

I woke up the next morning and my head hurt like hell and I saw Lord N sleeping near me, so I scream covering my nude body with the bed sheet. He woke up covering his ears and rubbed his eyes looking at me, "What is the matter, Touko?"

"W-Why are you naked?!" I shout looking away.

He smirks and removes the sheets off of him and gives a gentle kiss on my forehead, "Well, you want to know why?"

"Yes!" I shout anxiously.

"Why don't I just show you." He winks trying to remove the sheets off of me, I pull it on me not wanting him to show me.

I pull the cover back on me. "No, please don't show me, My Lord..I just need to know!"

"Don't you remember our wonderful night together?" Lord N questions.

"N..No..."

He puts back on his clothes looking at the time, "Maybe you don't need to know, what happened last night we can just forget and leave that to the side.."

"Right.." I reply getting up putting back on my clothes.

"I suggest you go back to doing your work, Touko.."

I look at him and nod, "Right, on it My Lord."

Did we do it last night? I couldn't remember anything from last night, but having evidence that we slept together throughout the night and waking up naked, is a bit awkward. No, we couldn't have done it, that's just weird? He is My Lord. I am not in love with him..am I? No! I'm not! Get yourself together, Touko! I'm just confused that's it.

* * *

~2 Weeks Later~

"Touko, maybe you should just start off washing these clothes of mine." He hands them over to me.

How could he just act like this?! I mean when we did it, he thinks I should just easily forget about it?! No way! I'm not going to easily let him get away with the fact that if we did it then he is responsible! Why do I care?! Grr! I mean he can't just do it with me and then throw me away like I was some piece of trash to him?! Err! Touko calm yourself girl! I c-can't be in love with, N!

I angrily put in the pink socks with his white boxers in the washer, and his white shirt in, also. After I had finished with washing his clothes I take them out and place them neatly in his room in his drawer.

Lord N starts to shout at me, "Touko! Why have all my White shirts gone Pink?! And my BOXERS?!"

I giggle a little as he blushed in embarrassment and grabs my wrists tightly, "Fix this!"

"Ugh, and how can I?"

"I have no clue, but please fix this mess!" Lord N demands.

I frown, "Fine!"

"Thank You!" Lord N says.

"Your Welcome.." I respond back sticking out my tongue at him.

"That is disrespectful, Touko."

"So are you!" I shout.

He grabs my arm and pulls me closer to him, "Touko, you need to behave!"

"Stop treating like, I'm a kid!"

"That is because you are one!" He shouts.

I suddenly felt the urge of vomiting so I hurried to the bathroom and N followed behind me asking what's the matter? I wasn't feeling very good to be honest, I fell down on the floor closing my eyes shut. Everything went blury as I fell on the ground.

(N POV)

I kept knocking on the door to make sure if Touko was alright, but then suddenly everything has turned quiet, I couldn't hear her moan in pain, but just complete silence. I felt extremely worried for her and started to hit the door so it would break down. I finally manage to break the door down to see Touko laid on the floor unconscious, I quickly picked her up and carried her to my bed placing her on it gently.

"Father, Father!" I shout.

Father turns around to face my direction of what I have to say to him, "Yes, son what is it?"

"Touko has lost her consciousness, but she is in my room...I don't even know if she is breathing, do we call the doctor?"

He nods, "I do not care about, the maid she should be responsible for herself. If you care, then you shall do something about it."

I hurriedly ran upstairs and informed the doctor...

~1 hour later~

"She is doing completely fine and congratulations, she's soonly going to become a mother." He explains, I flip out hearing this from the Doctor.

"What are you talking about, she cannot become mother she is only 16!" I shout angrily.

"And who's fault is that?" He looks directly at my direction.

I look down at the floor, worried about her, "Mine..."

The Doctor stares at me, "Well, I am guessing that you are responsible for this mess?"

I let out a deep sigh, "Y-Yes..."

"Well, the only way she can get out from this mess is abortion." He explains as I look up to him.

"Well, I'll explain to her, and let her know that she needs the abortion to be done quickly." I explain as I walk him out the door.

(Touko POV)

I couldn't think normally, my head still hurt like a giant rock that just hurt me hard on the head. I get up slowly rubbing my stomach and groan in pain that my stomach felt hard as a rock, "Ugh.."

I watch Lord N enter the room, feeling somewhat guilt. "Touko..we really need to discuss something important.."

"Please, not right at this moment, My Lord...I'm feeling pain..." I could barely even speak to him.

His eyes never left mine and he kneels on the ground sobbing, is he sobbing? Is My Lord actually hurt, but why?

"My Lord..are you alright?" I softly spoke.

"NO! I am not, alright!" He shouts covering himself, I slowly try getting out of bed, but he demanded for me to relax.

"W-why are you acting like this?" I ask.

"Because, I'm afraid I...did something to you, that you'd probably never ever be able to forgive me..." Lord N said with a frown.

I let out a small chuckle, "What could you have done to me, My Lord?"

"I have hurt you in many ways, but this time I have crossed my limits!" He shouts.

"May I just please ask, what is it?" I ask.

He stares deeply into my eyes with guilt written all over his face, "Do you really want to know?"

I nod, "Ofcourse."

"That night, about 2 week ago, we had spent a night together.." He said.

"That's it..? Yeah, you probably wanted to be nice, right?" I tell him.

He stares up at me, "We made love.."

I start to burst into laughter, "Are you crazy?! The last thing, I remember was that I feel asleep with you, I don't remember us doing that!"

"It's true, Touko..we did do it.."

My laughter suddenly dies a little and I stare at him concerned, "N..No..we couldn't have..?"

"I'm sorry to tell you, but that same night I have made you drunk in order for us to have sex, so it wouldn't be hard for me to rape you.." He responds, guilt on his face.

I gave him the dead glare and start to sob, "I can't be...I'm only 16..."

"I..I'm truly, sorry..I didn't want to intentionally, Touko.." He held onto my shoulder I shrugged him off.

"Intentionally? You have intentionally done this on purpose to make my life into a living hell you bastard! I am not calling you My Lord, you monster!" I run out the room, he quickly runs catching upto me and carries me back to his room putting the duck tape on my mouth so I'd shut up.

"Touko, I am so sorry..I know you'll hate me for this for all your life, but please do not leave me, you do not have to call me your Lord...but please do not leave...and I have explained to the doctor that your are going to accept abortion, so you won't need to be suffering." N explains.

I remove the tape from my mouth and give him a big slap on the face, "How dare you! Are you that freaking careless, you cold senseless person?! Did you even think for a moment if I ever wanted to keep this child inside of me? I won't want my child to suffer from dying, I would feel all the guilt being a terrible mother! You may not accept my child, but I will! I will do everything to take care of my baby. No need for your help, and no need for your concern. And ... Ah let me suggest maybe next time, use protection!"

He frowns feeling guilt, but I did not care anymore, I still think he's a monster, "I hate you.."

"Touko, please, I'm sorry, I'll let the doctor know that you need no abortion..."

I angrily look away facing another direction, he knelt down holding my hand, "Please, Touko..trust me everything will be fine.."

"Everything will be fine? Is this what you think? Do you know how much trouble I have went through and now this! This will lead you to hell, I curse you!" I shout.

"I don't care if you curse me, I just want you to stay here with me, Touko, that is all I want."

"Shut Up!" I scream, "I don't even know who the hell you are, your so cruel but yet so caring why is that, N?! I don't know what to say, but your a jerk! You freaking coward!"

He speaks, "Touko, maybe you need to calm down atleast if not for me then our child, you do not want for him to get hurt."

I slowly calm myself down not trying to unleash my rage out at N, "Fine.."

"Please make yourself comfortable in here, you may rest on this bed, I will allow you to sleep here."

I grit my teeth, "I want to sleep somewhere far away from you."

"Alright, but I will not sleep in this bed, you are. I will place myself on the ground, atleast for you to be feeling comfy." N explains.

"Whatever." I say getting on the bed going to sleep.

I hold my stomach and smile looking down at it, "I love you.."

* * *

~Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it's getting better don't you think? Well, I think so! Love You~


	6. The Lord In Love With His Maid?

xxRockyBluexx ~ Awe, BooBear, you are too protective, Love You 3

Skittles ~ Ofcourse.

ikutolover182 ~ Right. (:

FerrisWheelShip ~ I thought it was pretty great, too. (:

FerrisSoulSilver ~ XD You seem like you really enjoyed, this.

PKMNWhite ~ I know right!

* * *

(N POV)

Last night I couldn't sleep well on the ground not because of that, but thinking about Touko, I feel really bad for what I've done to her. I'm not that heartless, I care for her. I understand that she will hate me for what I have done, but that's not going to stop me from trying my best to get her in love with her Lord which is, I, Lord N. I look at her peacefully sleeping, I wanted to give her a kiss on her cheek, but I heard a slowly movement she does so, I drop myself back down onto the ground pretending to sleep. She has moved a little, but hasn't fully woken up, yet. I slowly sit on the bed and look at her admiring her. I never knew what beauty she is, Touko is beautiful with her hair out. I've never seen that side of her. I would always make her frown, never light. If, I had then she wouldn't have ever be glum, but happy every day like she is now sleeping peacefully. I'm a terrible person, rude, cold, selfish, never caring, but yet again I have this side of me that has a speck of the good hearted of myself that I never appeal to anyone, but to her in our little moments we would have.

"I know you will hate me, but know this for sure, Touko..I will always love you deeply inside my heart, and never let you down this time. I will fight hard to conquer that hate of yours for me and win your heart." I stare at her whispering softly.

Her eyes open up slowly and I bring a tea for her in the room, "Good Morning, Touko have your tea?" I offer.

"No thank you." She faces away.

I give her a little smile letting her know that I'm alright, "Alright then, why don't you have some bread?"

"I don't want anything, to eat." Touko responds coldly.

"You need to eat something, to keep our precious child alive." I smile.

She snatches the bread away from me and angrily bites taking a piece in her mouth, "There, happy?!"

"Very."

"By the way, this is my child, don't expect it to be yours." Touko responds coldly staring at me with a glare.

"It is correctly mine, this child that is in you also is connected to me." I correct her.

Her eyes give me those sharp glare, "Whatever, that is what you think, but I do not."

"Alright, Touko. I'm glad that you are atleast speaking to me." I give her a wink.

"Whatever, that's not going to last long.." Touko said.

"Hmm..? I believe you said something.." I ask her.

She kept quiet, drinking her tea and eating the bread dipping it in the tea. I just watch her.

"By the way, since you are carrying our child and I don't want to be rude, I think it's best for the both of us to get married. I don't want our child to have a messed up life when he or she grows up in time knowing that she is separated from a parent." I explain to Touko, she spits out some coffee and stares at me.

"What?!" She shouts.

"You heard, me."

"I am not marrying, you!" Touko shouts.

I let out a small chuckle, "Do it for our child, plus I am the King, so I shall make you my Queen.."

"Unbelievable, my life is totally screwed! I do not wish to marry a jerk like you! I hate your guts!"

I stare at her for a long time, "I know you do not wish to marry me, but I'm trying to help you here."

"And how are you doing that?!" She asks.

"Let me correct myself, I meant for our child's future, alright? Our child needs a bright future." I explain.

"Who do you think you are to say that? I am in charge to take my own decisions for myself and I am positive that my child won't need you in the future." She crosses her arms.

I chuckle, "I'm pretty sure our child will later on in the future eventually ask you, where is her father is at."

"Well, I'll make sure I won't bring you up!"

"You don't need to, she will ask." I respond.

"Well, I'm not going to answer!" Touko replies.

I grab her close to me, "I know you, will answer."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will point out the fact that you are also in love with me." I wink.

"Never!"

"Then you will run over to me saying that you need me." I tell her.

Touko seemed to get annoyed by this so she kept quiet, the silent treatment once again. I wasn't going to let her keep quiet on me like that, I'm going to eventually make her talk to me.

I held her hand giving it a kiss, "Have I ever mentioned that you have such beauty."

"..." She kept quiet.

Suddenly she shouted in pain, "N! Help me to the bed!"

I carry her to the bed and gently placed her down, she held her stomach feeling pain and screaming, "Ahhhh...it hurts so bad.."

"Just calm down and relax.."

"I will not calm, down wooh!" She tries to hold in her pain.

* * *

(Touko POV)

My stomach hurt so bad, I couldn't even get up straight, I wanted to cry right now, but I didn't. I don't want the monster to help me at all! I don't know what he's upto right now, but I'm pretty sure it's something mischievous. I don't wish to get married with a cruel person.

"Ah..." I slowly place my head on the pillow.

"Touko, do not worry, you will be fine.." He held my hand tightly letting me know everything will be fine.

* * *

~Aloha! I am glad you all have enjoyed the last chapter, now this is another I posted just for you guys to have fun reading and enjoy!~


	7. Love Vs Hate?

Skittles ~ I had to make N go soft, I mean he couldn't stay that heartless.

ikutolover182 ~ Right. :)

FerrisWheelShip ~ Thanks.

FerrisSoulSilver ~ I know.

PKMNWhite ~ Alright, but every story has an ending. ^.^

* * *

(Touko POV)

My baby boy was new born, I cradled him into my arms, swinging him back and forth singing him a lullaby. N walks out of the shower drying his long wet green hair, and shirtless. Since he is my husband, I may see him shirtless, but I still hate him, I hate him to death. I didn't even want to peek over at him, not even for a little bit.

"Tobi, is sleeping peacefully don't you think, Touko?" N asks me.

I slowly lay Tobi in his crib and give him a little kiss on his tiny forehead sweetly. "Good Night, your my good boy.."

N also gives him a little kiss on the forehead, "Night, you'll be just like me, son.."

I glared at him, "Like I said, he is not your son."

"He is connected to me in a way, I am his father and you are his mother, please take this maturely." N explains.

I roll my eyes at him taking a seat on the sofa and turning on the TV, in silent. He turns off the light and walks over to the sofa sitting beside me, "Popcorn, darling?"

I shake my head, "No, thank you.."

"Oh..here do you want a drink?" N asks me.

I move a bit further away from him, "No, I don't want anything.."

"Alright.." He sighs.

I turn off the TV after awhile and head to sleep, ofcourse with N. He lays on the bed stroking my hair, I remove my hair to the side for him not to touch. He continues to stroke my hair and I try to ignore, but I couldn't just ignore it, he was touching me!

"I love you.." N said kissing on my neck, I had to moan to his touch and push him off of me.

Those three words he could have said before, but he didn't! I don't care what he has to say anymore, cause now I know that it is all fake! Clearly!

"N, please keep your distance further away from me, I don't want you getting near me.." I explain to N.

"Touko, I don't want to move away from you, I want to get closer to you.." He replies staring deeply into my eyes with his beautiful blue eyes of his, I just cannot resist but kiss those lips of his that were waiting for mine to attach with his. I slowly lean in shutting my eyes closed, he had done the same and we start to make love with our lips.

He bit my lips hard muttering, "I know you, love me.."

He justs wants me to admit my love for him, which I won't because it's not true! That's all he wants to hear from me, I cannot get him to attract me, I remove myself away from him looking away not even looking back at his direction.

"What is the matter, my love?" He asks kindly.

"N-Nothing, just move away from me..." I reply.

"Never..."

"And why not?!"

"Because, I love you." He softly speaks out.

"Lies!" I shout.

"Not lies, I am telling you the truth.."

"I don't believe, you!" I look away.

"I don't want to know if you believe me, I just want to know how you feel about me, Touko.." N responds.

I sigh, "That is all you want to hear from me, then you start blowing up on me right am I not correct?"

"No, I want you and I to be together, but in a loving way not for you to hate and I to love.." He explains.

"Look, I said I don't love you and I don't us to get together, that is never going to work, okay?!" I say.

He chuckles, "I believe my good luck charms will work on you, then you and I will finally unite together."

I glare at him, "Yeah, that is not going to work on me."

"I'm going to get you to fall in love with me, very soonly." He gave me a wink.

I stick out my tongue, "Whatever!"

He pulls my tongue, "What?"

I pull my tongue away from him, "Never. Going. To. Work."

"We'll see about that, Touko."

"I guess we will!" I shout.

He laughs, "Wanna bet on it?"

"Um..yes!" I say unknowingly.

"Great, if I am the winner, you know what I want correct?" N winks.

I blush a little, "No...but if I am the winner you will have to stay far far away from me! Okay?!"

"Deal!" He agreed holding out his hand for me, I shake his hand.

"Deal!" I respond.

"I will definitely win the bet!" N chuckles.

"As if!" I shout.

"What do you mean?" He looks over at me.

"I will win, not you."

"Can we not argue about this, Touko? I know who's going to win and that is obviously, I." N responds.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, whatever..."

* * *

~Hello Lovies! I'm glad that I have so many reviewers, and some followers, but I am glad that most of you enjoy this story so far! See you soon, in the next chapter~


	8. The Bet?

PokemonWhite ~ Alright. (:

CONTINUEORIDIE ~ Okay.

Skittles ~ I know same here.

ikutolover182 ~ I was, but then I was too lazy to do that part.

FerrisSoulSilver ~ I know it was too short. Lol

PKMNWhite ~ Alright ^^

* * *

(N POV)

I know the bet has just started with Touko and I, but I haven't even planned anything yet, so how will I get her? Hmm...? I know, I will try my best to be the best flirt! I saw Touko cradling, Tobi in her arms, I wanted to make a move on her, but Tobi started to cry, I couldn't just bother right now.

"Hello there, N. Maybe you might want to help me pamper Tobi." Touko let out a smirk.

I gulp, "Well, sure.."

Honestly, I had no idea of how to take care of a baby, she is the mother she would know. "Touko, I don't know, how to take care of a child..?"

She starts to laugh, "Ahaha!"

"W-What's so funny?" Seriously looking at her.

"You don't even know how to take care of a child, N!" Touko laughed harder.

I pull Tobi away from her, "I'll show you how much I can be able to take care of him! Humph!"

A slight chuckle comes out from her, "Sure."

"You'll see!" I shout stomping off.

I heard her laugh a little, "Right."

* * *

(Touya POV)

*Sigh* It has been months since, I've seen, Touko. I hope she's doing alright.

Cheren held onto my shoulder, "I know your thinking about her, and yes dont you worry she will be fine."

"But, I don't understand how she's handling everything over there, that N makes me sick!" I smashed the rock between my fingers.

"Calm down!" Cheren shouts.

*Sighs again* "Fine..."

* * *

(Cheren POV)

I can't see my best friend like this, I feel really bad for him, he couldn't get together with his love Touko, instead she's with N, the monster. I need to find someone for Touya. Maybe, our friend Kyouhei can help us? Yes, and Hugh might be able to, also.

"Touya, do you have any other person in your mind that you probably like?" I ask him curiously.

"Why?"

"Just out of curiosity." I fix my glasses.

"Yes...since I may never be able to be with, Touko, yes I have someone else in mind.." Touya responds.

"If I may ask who may that person be?" I ask.

"Why should I tell you, Cheren?" He looks at me.

"What a bother, I knew you were never going to share with your best bud." I sigh.

He chuckled, "I'm not gonna lie but she is one of your closest friends, so...?"

* * *

(Touko POV)

"So, how is Tobi, doing?" I ask N.

He chuckles, "Tobi's doing alright."

I blush, "Oh.."

He kisses my forehead, "I got him to finally sleep."

"D-did you feed, him?"

He nods, "Yes."

"Did you change his clothes?" I ask.

He nods again.

"Um..did you also clean him?"

"Ofcourse, I am his father."

"Um..I want to say, thank you.." I look away from his stunning eyes that electrify mine.

He winks, "By the way, your looking beautiful today have I told you?"

My cheeks turn red as a tomato, "Um..thanks.."

I can't be feeling this? I..I do not love him...

He holds onto my shoulders. "Tobi has your eyes, your nose and everything that is all you, Touko.." with a grin on his face.

My blush turns red, "Y-yeah.."

He blows in my ear softly, "I want, you..."

My eyes open wide, "I..."

Why am I feeling something weird like this?

He pulls me in the room pushing me against the wall, "Touko this is enough, stop acting like you hate me, I know you love me just admit!"

"N-never..." I looks away from his eyes.

His face comes close to my face, "I don't want you to hate me, Touko. I just want you to love me the way, I love you.."

"And why would I love you? A person who has treated me with no respect when I was a maid! I hate you, and my hate will continue on forever, I cannot stop thinking about those days you have treated me with no respect when I have done almost everything for you! I even have loved you, but that time your love hasn't appeared, yet. Maybe you dont deserve the love I had for you! You need hate that is all, plus everyone else seems to love you, it is just I who will never love you." I shout.

"But, I know you still have that love for me, inside you.." N responds.

"Eh..?" I touched my chest feeling my heart pump fast.

He kisses my lips, muttering "No need to hide in your feelings, I understand your feelings for me..."

I remove my lips sobbing, "I don't have any feelings for you. Please do not try to make me fall in love with you! I don't want to love a person like you!"

"Can you just forget what happened in the past, Touko darling?!"

"No, I can't N! I hate you for everything..." I reply walking out slamming the door on him.

* * *

(Hugh POV)

"Kyouhei, isn't Yancy here for you yet?" I ask him.

He sighs, "No...Mei told me that Yancy and her went shopping together..."

I sit back finishing my popcorn, "Well, this is just great! Looks like our dates are having fun with out us..anyways do you know if Touko, Cheren, and Touya are getting our messages? I mean I already called up, Touko, but she wouldn't pick up her calls..?"

Kyouhei looks at me in a strangely way, "Why would you even be calling, Touko?"

I gulp, "No reason.."

"You do know that she is the Queen of Harmonia, N, is her King." Kyouhei explains.

My mouth dropped, "Touko married that creep?"

"Yes.."

I look down, "I hope, Touko's doing fine..."

"Yeah, I actually don't care, she betrayed us! She's not one of us anymore, she's one of them! Those cruel people..." Kyouhei spoke.

"Look dude, calm down, I'm sure she has a reason behind to why she's doing this correct?" I held his shoulders.

* * *

~Yes, I am adding other new character's. I mean come on, there needs to be fun, drama, and more! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.~


	9. Touko The Queen

~Thank You all for the reviews, I am so happy!~

* * *

(Touko POV)

I look at all the messages that Hugh sent me, but none of them I replied back to, I was afraid to..

What if N caught me?

I hid my phone under my pillow, and go in the restroom.

* * *

(N POV)

After, I fed Tobi, I went to my room and fall on the bed thinking about Touko. I felt something under the pillow as I reach in, I take out a phone. Probably, Touko's phone she was hiding.

I look at some messages from a guy named Hugh sent her, some of them were about me.

I felt rage building up in me, who was this guy? Is she having an affair with him?

I saw her get out from the restroom and I angrily drop her phone leaving. She looked at me with a confused look on her face.

* * *

(Touko POV)

Oh no, has he seen the messages? That's horrible! I'm so stupid for hiding it under the pillow.

"N! It's not what it looks like, he is just a close friend of mine! He only wanted to help me." I grab him.

"You are having an affair with another men, Touko! That really hurts me, please leave me alone.." His tears were rolling down his cheek.

Could it be that he is jealous of Hugh? But Hugh and I don't have anything going, on. He is only my closest friend, that's all, we have a brother and sister relationship. How could he even think this way?

"N! Hugh and I are only close friends!" I explain.

"More like he wants you Touko, why does he keep texting you messages, why dont you just block him?!" N shouts.

I move back, "N, your such and idiot! Hugh and I have nothing going on!"

"Oh really? Then why does one of his tweets say, he misses you so much and wants you to visit his house for a big surprise?" He asks.

"He wants to show my friends to, me! You think so wrong!"

"Whatever, your such a cheat, Touko.." He tries leaving, I grab him from the behind.

"Please, I am not. I would never meet up with some guy, the only person I will stay with is you, you are my life-partner and there is nothing I can do about it, even though I ..."

"You...?" Waiting for my answer.

I smiled, "I want to win, the bet, so..?"

He pins me on the bed, "Please Touko, say what you have to say, I can't wait anymore.."

I blush looking away from those eyes, "N..please don't make me..?"

"Touko.." He breathes hard on my neck, my moan gets louder.

* * *

(Kyouhei POV)

"Hey, Touya!" I call out his name running over to him with my Lucario following behind me.

He looks over at me and stops his daily walk, "Oh what's up, Kyouhei? How are things going?"

"Everythings alright. What's up with you?" I ask him.

"I'm alright..." He sighs.

"No, your not..."

"I am!" He chuckles, but his face it has written it's all a lie.

"Dude, I know you still love her.." I said.

"Yeah, but she's not part of us anymore.."

"I know, do you think Touko is teaming up with, N?" I ask curious.

He shakes his head, "No, I don't even think she loves him."

"Maybe, but what if she is in love with him?" I ask.

"Please, let's not talk about this!"

Hugh runs to us with his Samurott beside him using Razor Shell at a leaf cutting it in half.

"Hey, Kyouhei, Hey Touya what you guys talking about?" Hugh asks with a little chuckle.

"Er..we are doing alright, sup with you why in a hurry?" Touya asks him.

"Just saw you two hanging out so I thought why not I join in?" Hugh looks at us.

We laugh, "Alright, cool!"

* * *

(Cheren POV)

"Bianca, do you think Touya is still upset about that reason?" I ask a bit concerned for him.

She laughs a little fixing her hat, "Oh, Cheren! Don't be silly, I bet he's completely fine, he even told us!"

I let out a little sigh, "I guess, so..?"

She kisses my forehead, "You worry too much, about your friends, come on stop being serious for sometimes!"

"I know.." I reply.

* * *

(Touko POV)

"I..I..told you, I can't say.." My heart starts to beat faster and my palms were sweating as hell, he held it kissing on my neck smoothly.

He slowly moves his Green Hair to the side and licks my lips, "I know you really want me.."

"N-No.." I reply stuttering.

N smirked at this, "Lies.." He bit my lip hard.

I moaned, "N.."

He continues to kiss me and then starts to suck on my neck gently. I quickly push him off of me, "D-Don't..."

"Why not, love?" I ask her.

"I..because, I told you, I will never love you!"

* * *

I shout running away.

(N POV)

Why is it so difficult to attract, Touko? I..I finally think, I am in love with her...?

But, I can't give up on winning Touko's heart. I desire her for the most part of it. She cannot leave me, I will not allow her to leave me, never!

* * *

~Hope all of you enjoyed! Please review, follow/favorite always makes me happy!~


	10. Meeting Up With Touko and N!

~Enjoy Lovies~

* * *

(Touya POV)

There is something wrong, I cannot trust N for the most part of it so I shall visit the castle, and atleast see how Touko was doing. I don't want Touko to get hurt at any cost.

Kyouhei, Hugh, and Yancy walked in the room, "Hey, Touya." They all say in unison.

"Sup, guys?" I look at them.

"Nothing, just checking up on you, if you were doing, alright." Hugh responds.

I chuckled, "Why?"

"Listen, these past few days we've been noticing something strange about you, Touya and we are really concerned about you, as for now." Yancy spoke.

I raised up an eyebrow, "What, are you all talking about? As you can, see I am doing just fine! No need to worry about me, I'm chilling."

Hugh held onto Kyouhei's shoulder, "Do you think he's about to unleash his rage?"

Kyouhei looks at me, "Right, let's check on him."

"Dude! I am fine, I already told you!" I shout.

"Hmm..do you think it's stress?" Yancy looks at Kyouhei asking.

"Not really, babe."

Hugh came closer to my face, "Do you still love, her?"

"No!" I shout, "I mean yes! I mean..Grrr...stop being too difficult on me!"

Yancy pulled my collar giving me her scary look, "Look we know you love, Touko! Just admit it!"

I pulled away, "No, I mean I used to, but now I only care for her as a friend and a friend is always concerned for their other friends. I am positive that I do not love her anymore."

"Sure..?" Kyouhei asked.

I nod, Hugh gave me a dirty look for some reason, but I had no idea what it was for..? "Hey, Hugh why that face..?"

"Nothing.." He glares.

"Where is Mei?" I ask Hugh.

He sighs, "She's with Cheren, right now. She is training her Serperior with this Stoutland, rematch."

"Why is she always busy, if she loves you then she should spend more time with you, Hugh.." I explain.

"I know, but maybe I should tell her we need some time apart, she's always hanging out with Cheren or Bianca or even Yancy! But never me.." Hugh responds.

"That's upsetting.." Kyouhei said.

* * *

(Touko POV)

"Touko, maybe we should take Tobi to the FerrisWheel in Nimabasa, it'll be great!" N said, finally offering me to go somewhere.

I let out a deep depression of sigh, "I don't want to go, take Tobi with you but be careful."

"Then, I won't go.." He replied sitting back down.

I turn to him, "Why, not?"

"If you won't go, then why shall I go?" N shrugged.

"If you want to go, you can! I'm not stopping you!" I explain.

"I don't want to go, alright!" N spoke.

Tobi starts to roar out a little cry, "Shhh..." I cradled him in my arms and swung him around.

"Maybe, Tobi will enjoy us visiting Nimbasa's Ferris Wheel, Touko." N laughs.

I look at, Tobi with a little smile, "Do you want to go to Nimbasa's Ferris Wheel, Tobi?" I ask.

He let out a small laugh a cute little laugh that babies let out, "Awww.."

N chuckles, "So, I guess he does want us to go there, altogether."

I smile looking over at Tobi, "I will, just for you, Tobi.."

N pulled me into a hug, "Yes, finally, Touko!"

"Please let go.." I say.

He slowly removes himself away.

* * *

~After 3 Hours~

We finally reach to Nimbasa and enter the Amusement Park, where the Ferris Wheel place would be, at.

N scrolls his eyes towards Touya, Kyouhei and Hugh who were coming this way. I had to hide myself, but I couldn't instead Hugh had already called out my name.

"Long time no see, Touko!" Kyouhei gave me a hug.

"Yeah, what are you two lovely couple doing out, here?" Hugh asked with a smirk.

N rolled his eyes carrying Tobi, "Let's not waste our times talking with those fools, Touko.."

"Excuse, me?!" Touya walks over to us.

Kyouhei looked at the child wondering probably if it was ours, "Who's that child does that belong, to?"

"He is Tobi, our child." N grabs me close to him holding our child.

They're faces dropped open, "I don't believe!" Touya shouted.

"It's true, Touya, this is Tobi my child." I reply with a pleasant smile.

Kyouhei and Hugh looked at each other, as if what what going on?

"Your kidding?!" Touya chuckled.

I shake my head, "No.."

They were shocked to hear such news, "T-This is your child..?"

I nod smiling at the three.

"Say, hello Tobi.." I put his hands up waving it for him to the three of my buddies, "This is Touya, Kyouhei and that's Hugh." I point showing him.

He bit his fingers looking at Hugh momentarily, "H-Hugh!" Tobi shouts.

My ears tell me a lie, that his third was Hugh,

"Did he just shout out my name?" Hugh comes close.

N blocks him from coming close to us, "So your Hugh..back off! Back away from my wife and my child!"

"But, I heard him call out my name! It means something to me.." Hugh responded, back.

N rolled his eyes, "Don't care."

I stop them from arguing, "Stop it! This is his third word, his first word was mama, and his second was pa, then it was your name, Hugh.."

Kyouhei looked at me, "Aw, I wish he could have said my name!" He then moves himself towards Tobi and spoke, "Hey kid, say Kyouhei..?"

Tobi just looked at him and laughed slapping his face. Kyouhei backed away, "Humph."

"I guess, he likes you alot..." I chuckle nervously.

"More like he hates his guts." N smirked looking at Kyouhei giving him a warning for him and his friend to back away.

"No, no..c'mon one more time, Tobi say your uncles name, Kyouhei..?"

Tobi says slowly, "Kyo-yo!"

We all laugh except for N ofcourse, "He said Kyo-yo! Atleast, he was pretty close to my name.." Kyouhei chuckles.

N glares at Kyouhei, "He obviously pronounced your name wrong to make you feel foolish!"

"Touko, please calm your husband.." Hugh said.

Touya let out a small sigh, "Touko, if you maybe need us just let us know, alright?"

I nod giving them a smile, "I guess we'll see each other, later!"

* * *

(N POV)

I can't believe how kind Touko has been acting kind towards those foolish people, that guy Hugh disgusts me, same with Touya, also that Kyouhei dude. I have no interest to make friends with any of those three and shall keep them away from, Touko and my child Tobi.

* * *

~Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.~


End file.
